Sailing On the Black Pearl
by S.R. Dobbins
Summary: Amari Rackham, daughter to John 'Calico Jack' Rackham is thrown to the mercy of the ocean when her fathers crew mutinies and kills him. Rescued and brought aboard the Black Pearl she tries to hide her growing feelings for the Captain as they chase after her fathers ship. Things wouldn't work between them anyway, they want far different things...don't they?
1. Chapter 1

The feeling of hands roughly grabbing my arms and yanking me out of the brig woke me, I screamed, cursing them and struggled as loud and hard as I could and seeing as I was dehydrated and half starving, that wasn't much. A pained grunt left me as I'm thrown to the deck, looking up only to see the smirking face of the bastard who organized this mutiny "You fucking bastard!" I snarl and push myself to my knees "Heh...throw her over." He says, two men step forward and lift me by my arms "I'll get ye for this Pock! Mark my words whether I'm part of Davy Jones's crew or my hearts still beating...I'll kill you!" I scream out hoarsely before I'm thrown over board, left to gasp for air once I broke the surface and struggle to tread water until I came across something to keep me afloat. Days went by with me drifting in and out of consciousness before my blurry vision showed a black ship heading my way 'I think I'd rather go to meet Davy Jones.' The thought drifts through my head as my eyes slip shut and I slide into the water, the last thing I feel is an arm wrapping around me before I'm completely unconscious.  
Waking up hurt, a killer headache, cramping stomach and everything ached. I slowly cracked my eyes open, the world around me blurry. Movement caught my eye, getting closer "W-wait." I choke out, trying to lift my arms "Easy Lass. We're jus' tryin' to help." A low voice says, carefully holding me down by my shoulders "Please..." I barely rasp out, desperately. I'm to weak to fight, putting me at these people's mercy "Easy, you're dehydrated." The same voice says as I slump back "There ya go. Mister Gibbs! Get some water! The girls woke up it seems." He calls out to someone "Aye Captain!" Calls a voice from outside the room I'm in before it goes dark again.

Waking up this time didn't hurt as bad and my vision was a little more clear "Hello?" I rasp out "Ah! You finally woke up!" That low voice says again, I clear my throat and slowly push myself up "I wouldn't sit to far up lass, least ya expose yerself." He says making me stop and grab the blanket before sitting up further "Here." He says and walks over, handing me a metal mug "It's water." He says so I quickly down it "Wh-where am I?" I ask softly "Aboard the Black Pearl of course! Fastest ship on the Carribean!" He says proudly, making a ghost of a smile pull at my cracked lips as he takes my mug and refills it "Pardon my slowness, blame it on the dehydration and starving but who're you?" I ask softly "Captain Jack Sparrow." He announces gleefully and I take a moment to rack my slow brain as I slowly down the water again "Oh, I've heard of you! Father liked partnering up with you and your crew when ye where a kid." I say "Your father?" He asks "Mm, Calico Jack." I say softly, frowning as the memory of his death plays out in my head "You're Ol' Johns daughter?! Last I heard ye where turning 17!" He says with a fond smile "You where what...20 then I think he said?" I ask softly and hand the mug back "That I was." He chuckles "What happened if you were floating in the ocean?" He asks, handing me the mug back. I frown deeply, slowly drinking it before clearing my throat "The crew mutinied...instead of doing the honorable, leaving him with a gun, one shot and a name they killed him...made me watch then threw me in the brig to be the ship whore. I turned six of them into eunuchs before they just locked me up for weeks without food or water then threw me over board and that's where you came in." I say softly, tightening my grip on the mug "The hottest pit of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." He growls out "I vowed to kill him. Pock that is. He was the Quarter Master, organized the whole thing...I'm gonna get my fathers ship back and...Davy Jones will have a whole crew to add to his hell ship." I growl out and glare down at the blanket. Silence followed and I took a calming breath "Would you have something I could wear?" I ask, keeping my eyes down and my voice soft "Sure thing love. I would give ya your own shirt back but the sea hadn't been easy of it, tore at the seems when Gibbs tried to wash it." He says as he digs around in a wardrobe "Ah here...got left behind from our last stop at port." He says and tosses a bra at me. I catch it and look it over carefully before nodding "This'll work nicely." I hum before a shirt is pooled on my lap "I'll step out. If you're feeling up to it after you're properly dressed come on out and we'll get some proper food in that belly of yours." He says before walking out. I sigh and let the blanket drop, noticing the bandages covering parts on my torso before dressing as quickly as I can, taking notice that the shirt is far to large and smells of rum, feeling only slightly woozy I make my way towards the door.  
I squint my eyes at the bright sun light as I walk out the door "Ah you joined us." Jack says "Aye." I mutter trying to keep my eyes shielded from the sun, flinching when something is pressed onto my head. I risk a glance up and see a hat "We've plenty of extra ones." Is all Jack says when I look to him. He motions me to follow so I shuffle along behind him as he takes me into the belly of his ship and I let out a relieved sigh at the lack of light "It'll be awhile before the sun doesn't bother you." Jack says and starts messing with some things, I just hum and look around taking in the state of disrepair the Pearl is in before he turns around with a plate of food "You can head back to my quarters and eat there." He says, I nod and take the plate before heading off back to his cabin, stumbling slightly over my own feet as they wouldn't move at the pace I wanted. Cursing I glare at my feet before lifting my eyes and heading forward again, squinting when I got back on deck and made a B-line for the Captains quarters.

Hearing the door click shut behind me was enough to make me relax, my tense shoulders sagging and sore body slumping into a chair with the plate resting on my lap. I smile at the food and dig in, clearing the plate in seconds. With a content sigh I set the plate on a clear spot on his desk before looking longingly at the bed I'd woken in twice, my semi-full stomach and aching muscles begging me to crawl back into the comfort of the mattress and warmth of blankets but with a sharp shake of my head I sink into the chair further 'I don't know these pirates or the code they sail under I don't want to be makin' a proposition I don't mean to.' I think and ignoring the protest my body is shouting as I force myself to sleep.  
My eyes snap open as hands grip my arms and I jerk back hard, the chair I was slumped in tipping back and slamming to the floor with a loud bang. Not wasting a second I scramble back and to my feet, my hands moving to find my sword and gun, which weren't there, before my eyes found the one that woke me. Jack stood with his hands still out where my arms had been "You'll be jumpy for awhile. I assume they had dragged you by your arms." He hums and moves slowly and carefully, his eyes not leaving my form as he righted the chair. He took in my startled form, chest heaving rapidly and hands shaking "A bit of Rum will dull the nerves love. Help you sleep and cope." He says and pulls a flask from the sash around his waist. I slump slightly once the panic in my mind ebbs way and lets me take in the situation fully and Jacks nonthreatening posture as he held the flask out. I look to my trembling hands and rub my face before taking a weary step forward " 'm sorry...forgot where I was." I say softly and with still trembling hands take the flask and down a healthy swig, the burn in my throat grounding me a bit "I was gonna move you to the bed." He starts carefully, watching me, just a hint of slur present in his words. I look up to him and take another swig before smirking and handing the flask back "Sorry Captain, I don't think I've had enough Rum for that." I say with a joking tone, trying to distract myself a bit from the panic still floating in my head, I saw the knowing glint in his eyes before he swaggered forward, a playfully grin stretching his lips "Ah but ye not be needing Rum darlin', 'cause you see I'll woo ya into that bed of mine with me, savvy?" He says with a wink and reaches forward, his fingers ghosting over my wrist testing my nerves and reactions. I let out a soft breath glad he was going along with my attempt to ease my mind "Oh? And how exactly do you plan to do that? I've been reliably informed I'm a stone hearted harpy by many a man." I laugh softly and look into his dark chocolate colored eyes and seeing none of the playfulness he was voicing or that the smirk on his face was showing but a sort of understanding that had a chill run up my spine "The bed is quite comfy as I'm sure you're aware, covers are warm." He hums and starts slowly guiding be backwards until the backs of my knees hit the mattress and made me pitch slightly but his grip on my wrist kept me righted "You'll be safe here lass, my crew doesn't enter here without knocking or orders too aside from Hock, not even the crew that mutinied me entered here." He says and sets his hands on my shoulders and pushed me onto his bed as he took his hat off and tossed it, landing on his desk.  
I was shocked into silence, the words he was saying didn't match the joking tone he was using "And ye see, to add some extra security to this." He hums and grabs my legs gently, moving them onto the bed before shooing me over which I slowly complied to and watched him climb in beside me, pulling the covers out from under us both "I'll be sleeping between you and the door." He hums and looks over at me as he pulls the blanket to cover up to our thighs and that's when my brain seemed to snap back into action "If by falling asleep in your cabin again I've made some sort of proposition I must inform you it wasn't intentional." I say and look at him carefully, confused when he didn't react "You where having a night terror. Squirming and whimpering. I'm sleeping here so I can wake you from those, no need to torment yourself more." He says, his eyes narrowing slightly and mine copying his "Sorry...I didn't mean ta insinuate you'd...I just don't know the code you sail under." I say carefully "Close to the same as your fathers, just more severe punishments for the mistreatment of women...especially for forcing ones self on her at her unwillingness." He says evenly and closes his eyes for a moment "It was hard to rest once I'd comindeared another ship, even when it was just me and my onesies." He says and looks at me, wiggling his fingers slightly "Aye, I understand." I mutter and look towards the door before sinking into the comfort of his bed, my aching muscles relaxing a bit "Be sure there's nothing that'll happen 'ere." He says after a moment and lays back. I don't say anything as I lay there, the silence almost over bearing "Jack?" I ask softly, he shifts onto his side and drops his arm across my stomach without a word. I tense slightly before slowly relaxing as the weight of his arm brings a sense of safety "Thank you." I mumble "Not a problem love, now roll over and go ta sleep." He whispers, I hesitate for a moment before rolling onto my side. He shifted slightly before wrapping his arm more securely around my stomach "Do you want me to wake you when I get up?" He asks "Please." I mumble softly, my eyes already drifting shut, my last feeling was his hand clenching the fabric over my stomach.

I woke with a start, gasping for breath and my hands reaching up to grip at my throat as I look around frantically before my eyes land on calm brown ones "You're on board the Pearl love, not in the ocean." Jack says lowly, watching me as I nod carefully and see the smile pull at his lips "Thank you for keeping me company through the night." I mumble, slowly lowering shaky hands from my throat "'Twas a pleasure I hopes happens again." He chuckles and presses his flask into my palm again which I gladly drink from before handing it back "Well Captain Sparrow, if in I'm still shaken by the eeriness night seems to bring me I will request your presence in the bed." I smirk and climb out slowly before frowning at my feet "Captain Sparrow, will you aid me in getting my ship back?" I ask softly, blinking when a hand enters my line of sight "John was a good friend of mine, a shame how he went." he says lowly, no slur in his words "Me and my men'll help you get back what's yers." he says evenly as we shake hands, sealing our little accord.  
The day started smoothly enough, Jack explained to the crew why I was there and they were more than happy to help me seeing as almost everyone on the ship had met my father at one point or another as it turns out. As it got later in the day and the sun wasn't so hard on my eyes I lean against the railing, staring out at the ocean unseeingly, my mind tormenting me by replaying my fathers murder "Ms Rackham." came a voice from my left, I flinch and look over to see Mister Gibbs "Amari is fine Mister Gibbs." I say softly, my gaze returning to the ocean "Capt'in says we're makin' port at Tortuga, pickin' up a few extra crew." he says "Yes...well he is Captain of this fine ship and our accord never contained the speed in which we'd find my fathers ship." I hum and close my eyes for a moment "I have a bit of business in Tortuga myself anyway." I say and smirk before taking in the low light seeing as the sun was disappearing "I think I'll be retiring for the night." I say softly and smile at him before heading to the guest cabin Hock, Jack's first mate, had showed me to earlier.

Laying in the dark had me anxious, even though I knew I was on the Black Pearl I felt like I was back in the brig of the Elusive Saber. With a shudder running down my spine I get up and silently pick my way through the hall and up the stairs to the deck, letting out a shaky breath as the cold night air settles me slightly before I head to the Captains Cabin and knock on the door. A few minutes of silence made me think he was already asleep "Come on in Amari." came the slightly slurred voice of Jack. I let out a relieved sigh and walk in, shutting the door behind me. I lean against the door and run my fingers through my hair "It's seems I'll be requiring some company at least once more." I say, a low chuckle sounded and the thud of boots let me know he was on his feet "Shall we have another bout of playful banter again tonight?" he asks and steps up to me, taking my wrist "No, that shouldn't be necessary." I say and smile slightly "To bad. That had been quite fun." he hums before tugging at my hand gently making me start forward. I walk over to his bed and sit down, carefully kicking my boots off and moving back close to the wall, watching as he threw his hat to his desk and removed his belt holding his gun and sword before kicking off his boots as well. I lay down as he makes himself comfortable and turn my back to him as the covers are drawn up, his arm settles over my stomach as I relax into the mattress. Laying there in silence and listening to Jacks breathing slowly even out before he starts snoring has me calming down more before I'm able to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

 _I look forward, everything was in slow motion as my father falls to his knees, hands clutching at his chest, blood leaking between his fingers from a deep gash cutting across it, his eyes lock onto mine and time seems to freeze. I try to scream but not a sound leaves me, I get to my feet and try to run to him but no matter how hard I try I don't move an inch "It's your fault." he voice rings out, sounding from every direction and I shake my head "You where my first mate and you let this happen!" he shouts, I flinch and shake my head harder "It isn't!" I try and scream out but it barely reaches a whisper. Another voice sounds but it's far off and barely audible. I drop to my knees, my hands covering my ears as I try to block out my fathers voice._

"Amari!" a voice shouts and I snap forward, one hand reaching out at the fading image of my father while the other has a vice grip on the covers. My hand drops to my lap as I blink quickly, slowly taking in my quick breathing "Dream." I grumble and shake my head "It was a dream." I whisper and run my hands through my hair, flinching when a hand rests on my back "You where callin' out for your dad." Jack says softly, I cringe and pull away from him slightly "Sorry to be keeping you awake Captain Sparrow." I mumble and grip the hair at the back of my head, slumping forward until my elbows hit my legs and listen to the silence in the room and soft sounds of the sea "We'll be anchored at Tortuga in the morning." he says simply and waits a moment to see if I'll talk "Mister Gibbs is stirring her through the night." he hums when I didn't speak up "I have business in Tortuga." I whisper "Hm, of what sort?" he asks and sets his hand on my back again, rubbing slow circles "Calling in a favor. Pock took my sword and gun so I be in need of new ones." I say and sit up a bit "Gonna go kick Jenkins in the ass, get him out of that bar, into his store and get my free things." I say and look over at Jack "What'd you do to get Jenkins to agree to givin' you something free?" he asks with a smirk "Cut the old drunk from the gallows. Got himself caught up with the Navy when he was off sailing and looking to trade I guess. I had spotted him through the spy glass on fathers ship and had him dock his ship and I went after Jenkins." I say and look up at the roof "Should'a seen the look on his face when my sword flew over his head and cut the rope before it could tense on him." I laugh softly, laying back as Jack pulls me down carefully and turns me to face him. He nods as I talk, watching me carefully and dropping his arm heavily over my waist again as silence fills the room again "It wasn't your fault. You had no way of knowing what they had planned lass." he says softly after a moment, I feel my eyes widen slightly before I look down at where his shirt exposes part of his chest and let out a small huff of air "I know that Jack." I mumble softly, curling into myself slightly but easily adjusting myself as he pulls me towards him "Jack?" I question with a small frown "Sleep lass, no more nightmares'll get ya tonight." he says simply and sets his left hand firmly in the center of my back. Surprisingly when I fell asleep again I didn't have anymore nightmares and only woke when Jack rolled onto his back after a knock sounded at his door.


	2. Chapter 2

I open my eyes slowly hearing Jack tell whoever knocked to ready everything for port before he gets off the bed, me following only steps behind him "You wanna take any of my men with you to rouse Jenkins?" he asks as he straps his belt back on  
"No I'll be fine. Have a bit of a reputation around here." I say simply, shoving my feet back in my boots  
"What kinda reputation could have in a place like this?" he asks turning to face me, one of his hands reaching up to run over the top of the ragged bandanna tied to his head, I smirk up at him and straighten out the shirt of his he loaned me, desperately missing my coat  
"Aye, watch and see Mister Sparrow...watch and see." I hum and walk out of his cabin, ignoring the questioning looks some of the crew give me before going straight back to work. I walk over to the railing, watching as the ship maneuvers carefully alongside the dock and once we're settled I climb up onto the railing and jump down, landing with a loud thud that had sailors glancing around.

I straighten up and brush my hands over my clothes before sauntering away down the dock "We leave before the suns up tomorrow morn!" Jack shouts from the deck of the ship  
"Aye Captain! I'll be back long before that!" I call back and head straight for the bar.

Pushing the doors open I look around the dimly lit space, searching the patrons faces and smirking when I see Jenkins sitting back in a corner with Connie in his lap "Oi, Jenkins you old drunk! I'm here to settle our debt." I shout out, making all the patrons who weren't passed out jump and look to me. My lips curling into a smirk when Jenkins jumped so hard he sent Connie to the floor "Sorry lass, I'll bring him back to ya." I call out to her as she lifts herself up and Jenkins scrambles to his feet and starts to me  
"Amari! It's been awhile lass!" he cheers and sets his hands on his hips "Le' me buy ya a drink!" he says and turns away from me  
"Jenkins you best be getting your ass to your shop...I be in desperate need of some weapons an cloth and I'm not above raiding your shop while you're drinking yourself under the table and into Connie's bed." I snarl out at him, leveling him with a glare when he turns to face me. I watch him flinch slightly before lifting his hands a little  
"A'ight, a'ight, wha's got yer britches in a bunch?" he grumbles and starts out the door "Wai' till I have a word wi' yer pa, he'll tan yer hide when he 'ears 'bout the way you been talkin' ta me!" he rants as I follow him out the doors  
"Aye, I'll be sending ya to meet him so you can tell him all about it if you don't shut your gob!" I snarl and grab the back of his shirt and jerking him around to face me  
"Sendin' me ta meet 'im?" he questions lowly  
"That no good for nothing Pock lead the whole crew on a mutiny against us, killed him and threw me to the mercy of the ocean." I growl, bunching his shirt up in my fists and lifting him slightly "Now, I'm in a sour mood. Haven't slept the whole way through a night in weeks and I probably won't until I'm back on my ship and those bloody mutineers are at the bottom of the ocean." I say, narrowing my eyes before dropping him to his feet "On your way." I say and tilt my head back to look down my nose at him with a frown. He throws his hands up in the air and stomps forward, grumbling all the way.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Jack and Gibbs heading towards the town and give them a three finger salute before disappearing into the little shop "Take what 'cha be needin'." he mumbles and crosses his arms grumpily  
"I was going to anyway, even if you didn't remember our little agreement." I hum and search his shop over, grabbing the most balanced sword he had, a sheath for it, gun and holster and a new coat and a few shirts, hiding a few items in the jacket "This'll be my load. Send word around about my father would you?" I say and walk out, heading straight for the ship, smirking as I pull a black belt from inside the jacket and checking to see that the scarf and daggers I snagged are still in there 'No doubt the old fart will notice the few extra things missing...question is whether he'll try and do something or not' I think and climb up onto the Pearl and heading straight to the Captains Cabin.

I set all my stuff out on Jack's bed, strip of his shirt, pull my new one on, leaving the ties at the top loose, tie the scarf around my waist and start putting my belt on, stopping only to slip my holster on it before continuing it around my waist and stopping once more to put the sheath on before fastening it snugly over the scarf. I let out a sigh and smile, feeling much more secure now that I had some sort of weapons on me even though they aren't my preferred ones. I roll my shoulders and pull the coat on before stashing a dagger in either of my boots, two in between the belt and scarf and the last on in my coat before looking around the cabin for the hat Jack had crammed on my head the first day. I spot it sitting on a table by the door and slap it back on my head, taking a moment to admire my appearance 'Finally, so close to my attire on the Saber.' I think before heading out again, carrying myself with much more authority than the first time, back straight, head tipped back slightly to look out from under the bridge of my hat and a bit of sway to my step as I disappear into Tortuga.

I tip my hat back slightly as the sun starts setting, bringing the night life with it that Tortuga is famous for. I smirk and look around, watching the ladies of the night swindling drunken sailors of some coin and shake my head before heading to the bar again, wanting to get a barring on where the crew is. Music filled the streets, shouting, drunken song and dirty comments filled the air, fights broke out over nothing leaving others to dodge out of the way or be sucked into the brawl themselves. I finally get to the bar and swing the doors open, looking around with a grin at the familiar atmosphere before walking in and up to the bar "Tankard of Rum, put it on Sparrow to pay for." I say simply and grin when the metal tankard slams in front of me. I take it and turn around, flicking the brim of my hat to tip it back a bit further so I can look around while I drink.  
My eyes land on Jack, Gibbs and Hock sitting at a table cheering and drinking and see a few of the crew scattered around the bar. I down my drink, slam the tankard down and start over to him intent on letting him know he'd have an extra tankard to pay for when a soft sound catches my ears, almost completely drowned out by the ruckus but I stop moving and close my eyes, trying to focus on what I'd heard  
"Stop it! Let me go!" A shrill voice begs, just barely audible. I open my eyes and look around quickly before spotting a young girl, much to young to be in here as part of the night life who had a drunkards arm wrapped around her trying to pull her in for a kiss  
"Come on lass, I got the coin, I'll show ya a good night!" the man laughs. I narrow my eyes, tipping my hat forward and draw my pistol, firing it into the air before pointing it at the man as everything falls silent with all eyes on me  
"I say you best be letting the young miss go." I say lowly, cocking my pistol again  
"Oi, bugger off wench." he says and narrows his eyes "You'll get your turn." he laughs before lifting his other hand to grab at the girl who starts struggling again. Without a moments hesitation I pull the trigger and shoot straight through his hand, the bullet landing in the wall as he fell out of his chair and onto the floor with his pained screams being the only thing heard as I walk forward, putting my pistol up. My lips pull back in a snarl once I get over to them and grab the girls arm and pull her further from him  
"You alright lass?" I ask, she nods quickly, looking back and forth between me and the man "Best be getting home, don't want another run in like this without someone to get you out of it." I say and release her  
"Thank you." she whimpers before running off  
"Who da hell do you think you are?! Da hell you doing?!" another man shouts, presumably on the same crew as the man on the floor. I smirk and glance over at Jack to see him watching, ready to cut in if needed  
"Who do I think I am?" I hum and tip my head back to look down my nose at the other man "I'm thinking I'm Amari Rackham and I'm pretty damned tempted to chop both hands off of your buddy here!" I snap loud enough for the whole place to hear, my hand gripping at my sword handle as I shift my glare down at the man on the floor in front of me. His eyes widen a bit and he moves back slightly  
"Th-That won' be necessary!" he stammers  
"Oh but it is seeing as you used those hands of yours too try and make that young miss do as you wanted...Ol' Calico Jack always said a mans hands are the devils toys." I say and draw my sword, watching as the man pulled his hands to him tighter, cradling his wounded one "Maybe I should remove them...so ins you don't have to fight with the devil no mores, hm." I hum and point my sword at him, barely keeping a smirk off my face as he scurries back "Come on now, hands up on the table. It'll only hurt for a bit." I say lowly, not taking my eyes off of him until he's on his knees with his hands up on the table, whole body trembling as he cried quietly. I look around slightly as I lift my sword before spinning it around and shoving it back into my sheath "Get your ass to the doctor." I snap at him and turn my attention to the rest of the bar as he runs out the door "Aye, I let the fella keep his hands. The next fella won't be so lucky. Best be keeping your hands to yourself if the lady says no ya understand?" I ask loudly, murmurs sounding "I said do you understand you sons o' whores and bastards?!" I shout and grin when the bar is filled with loud  
'Aye's' in return  
"Good. Now back to yer making merry!" I say and when it remained silent I kicked the now empty chair back into the table "I said back to yer drink men!" I snap and within moments the bar was as loud as before but with the men keeping their eyes on me every time I moved. Without skipping a beat I walk over to the table Jack and a few crew where sitting at "Captain, I put an extra tankard under your name. I'll pay you back once we get my ship." I say simply  
"I see what you meant by having a reputation around here." he chuckles and takes a swig from his tankard "I haven't seen a name strike the fear of god into so many men at once since Davy Jones." he laughs and grins at me "What did you do?" he asks, tipping his chair back and settling his feet on the table. I blink at him slowly, setting my hands on my hips and leaning back, making my hips jut forward slightly  
"What you just saw only...with the loosing of hands on many an occasion." I say, flicking my right hand out to the side, letting it roll in a circle as I tilt my head back slightly to look up at the roof a bit "Though most times there wasn't any warning shot or negotiations." I say and close my eyes "Most men lost midway up their forearms in an instant. Dad never liked that I did that much, said that code was just for crew...I hold it to any and everyone I'm around." I say simply before letting out a sigh as a few ladies of the night start their way over to the table "I'm gonna head back to the Pearl. Have fun." I say and wink, tipping my hat at them before walking out, having people stumble out of my way as I go.

Laying in the guest cabin on the Pearl I couldn't shut my eyes for two minutes before worry and panic set into my head and my eyes snapped back open to stare are the roof. The whole night was repeats of that and pacing the room until the bustle of feet on deck told me the crew was back and we'd be setting sail very soon so I jogged up on deck and helped them get ready, easily following the orders Jack shouts out, the slur in his voice more prominent because of the drink. It was a few hours of running around on deck as we sailed before everything was settled, tied and secured. I let out a breath and sit on the stairs leading up to the quarter deck, leaning against the railing and relaxing as the suns rays warm my body.

I let out a mumble and swat at my shoulder where someone was shaking me "Come on Amari, grub time." someone says, I just grunt and turn away from them a bit earning a chuckle but slowly force my eyes open  
"Food hm?" I mumble and look out the corner of my eyes to see Hock crouched in front of me  
"Yer plates waitin' in the Cap'ains Cabin." he says, I nod and stand up, yawning as I stretch and head towards the cabin. I knock on the door before slipping in without waiting for the reply "Mister Hock said my foods in here." I mumble and rub my eyes before slipping into the chair in front of his desk  
"Aye, it is." Jack says around a mouthful of food. I slump back in the chair before looking up and spotting the second plate with a tired grin "Couldn't catch any kip last night?" he asks as I pull the plate onto my lap  
"Not second of it." I mumble before stuffing my face with food. We ate in silence, sharing a bottle of Rum to wash everything down "Sorry I fell asleep on the stairs, hadn't been meaning to." I mumble before taking the bottle from him and taking a health swig  
"You weren't in the way of nobody so it wasn't any problem." he says simply and snatches the bottle back from me, finishing it off making me glare at him.  
I tip my head back frowning "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" he hums  
"Thoughts." I say sarcastically and arch an eyebrow at him  
"Thoughts of?" he asks smirking  
"The Elusive Saber." I say  
"Aye, that's a beaut of a ship. We'll get her back under your feet." he says evenly  
"I know. You're a man of your word if the stories dad told me are true." I say and smile softly up at the roof now as I think back to all the times I sat listening to his stories when he'd come ashore to check on me and mom before the fever took her "I have to admit, when I was fifteen and father started telling me these stories of a young swashbuckler who swooped in out of seemingly nowhere two or three years before, managed to chase the navy off his tail and help repair the Saber I was quite smitten." I hum and close my eyes  
"Ya were hm?" he asks and I can hear the grin in his words  
"Yes I was. Once mother passed and I was brought onto the ship I had hoped we'd come across you, I'd wanted to meet you in person for years at that point but in the ten and a half years I sailed under my fathers flag I never saw head or tail of you or this black ship. I'd started thinking they where just stories dad had told me, he was quite the story weaver." I say and look over at him "But here you are, real as the ocean is wet." I hum. He grins and leans forward over his desk a bit  
"And is that fancy of yours still there lass?" he asks, a slur present that I knew wasn't from the Rum. I slowly lean forward onto his desk, tipping my hat back as I moved in close, barely inches between our faces and I let my eyes roam over his face, taking in the dark tan of his skin, the way some of his dreadlocks frame his face, his dark eyebrows set at a slight angle making him look a bit curious, his dark brown eyes lined in coal and how the small x shaped scar on his right cheek stands out a bit before settling on his lips with a small smirk. I grip his chin between my thumb and forefinger gently, leaning forward and pressing a small kiss to the corner of his mouth  
"That'd be a question that'll only be answered when we're both sober or I'm drunk as a skunk and since you Captain Sparrow, are never truly sober..." I murmur against the corner of his lips before leaning back slightly "You better hope you find me guzzling Rum if you ever want that answer." I finish with a smirk, standing and grabbing both our plates and heading out to send them to be washed.

The rest of the the day I spent running the rigging, clambering up and down the mast when an order was shouted, tying off ropes and swinging around. To say by night time I was exhausted would be an understatement, I hadn't run rigging for that long in quite a while. I look up to see Jack still behind the wheel so I drop below deck and crawl into bed almost instantly falling into an uneasy sleep of reliving my last experiences on the Elusive Saber.

As the sun crept up high enough to send rays into my room I force my eyes open, knowing I was going to be in a sour mood today, so getting up I cram my hat on my head and as silently as I can manage leave my space and go above deck "Amari!" comes a shout of my name and I turn slowly, looking up to see Jack still behind the wheel so I walk up to him "Once every one is awake we'll be finding the heading for the Elusive Saber." he says  
"Great." I grumble out and stare off into the ocean  
"Sleep still eluding you lass?" he asks  
"Oh no, I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow...I just spent the whole damn night reliving my last experiences on my ship." I growl and close my eyes with a sigh "I just can't wait...to send those buggers to Jones' locker." I huff, tensing slightly when Jack's hand sets on my shoulder  
"I know the feeling." he says lowly, squeezing my shoulder gently before tying off the wheel as the call for breakfast sounds out and everyone meets below deck to eat.

Jack grabs my arm and drags me up to the wheel and starts searching his coat as he takes the wheel again "Here, tell me where she points." he says and hands me a compass  
"North, Jack. Compasses point North" I grumble, frowning down at the case in my hand  
"No love, mine points to what you want most in the world. Now open 'er up and tell me which way your ship lays." he says with a chuckle. I frown deeper and open the compass, watching as the needle spins around rapidly before pointing to my right. I glance over, looking at Jack's side and frown giving it a small shake before it points off to our left slightly  
"That way." I hum and show it to him so he can adjust course  
"Man the sails, full speed men! We're after the Saber and we're going to gain on her fast!" he shouts out and instantly his men are at work "You'll have to stay holding the compass. If I take it, it'll only point to what I want most." he hums when he notices me starting to reach the compass towards him. I sigh and nod, leaning against the railing in front of the wheel and starring intently at the compass and thinking about the Elusive Saber, my grip on the compass tightening.


	3. Chapter 3

I think holding the compass was the best thing I could have done today because watching the crew run around I knew I would have lashed out at at-least half of them by know "Directions changed." I say and show the compass, a hum let me know he saw and was making adjustments "He won't know I'm on here. Knowing his arrogant ass he'll think I'm dead." I say, keeping my eyes locked on the compass needle  
"Pock?" he asks, I let out a grunt and nod  
"We can fire on the ship but don't sink her." I mumble and shift "There's enough gold hidden away I can make repairs and pay for any damage that happens to the Pearl." I say and look back at him over my shoulder "If my ship gets to damaged you'll have to tug her along behind the Pearl and I'll take you to where we keep our treasure. Father and myself are the only ones who know the barrings." I say and look back at the compass to see the needle pointed straight back at Jack "Your compass in broken." I growl and give it a shake and watch as it points back in front of us again  
"Nay lass, the compass knows what you want most, even if you don't." he says  
"What if it's not pointing at the Saber?" I ask, frowning "What if the Saber isn't what I want most in the world and I just don't know it?" I ask and narrow my eyes at the compass  
"Then you'll be leading us to Pock." he says simply "At this point I hardly doubt there'd be much more on your mind then Getting your ship back or getting revenge on the bugger that killed your dad." he says, I let out a huff and go back to starring at the needle.

"Cap'ain! Seems a storms a brewin' off ta starboard bow!" came a shout from the crows nest. Jack and I look over to see dark clouds rolling in the sky and felt the wind starting to pick up  
"We'll have to out run her or find a place to take shelter...it looks like a bad one." I say lowly, narrowing my eyes at the storm and clamping the compass shut "We should go hard to port and use the wind from the storm to our advantage." I mumble and slip the compass back into his coat  
"Sounds like a plan." he mumbles, sounding a bit distracted as he stares at the clouds  
"Waiting for orders Captain." I say and nudge him gently, snapping him out of whatever daze he was in. He locked eyes with me for a moment before straightening  
"Take out the sweeps, all haste men! We've a storm to out run!" He orders as the wind turns into a dull roar and he sets both hands on the wheel as I run off to help, pulling lines tight as the wind picks up and men seem to be scrambling around like ants as they work the ship. You could tell the sailors that've been on the Pearl for a while from the ones we just picked up from Tortuga easily, while they weren't getting in the way seeing as they had enough experience on ships to be able to avoid that they still had to search for everything 'They'll pick up quickly.' I think before looking up at the sails, narrowing my eyes as I see the corner at the top flapping in the wind. I look around quickly before grabbing a spare rope and starting the climb up the mast  
"Amari! The wind is too strong get down!" Hock shouts  
"Aye but the sail has come loose!" I shout back at him before climbing faster. Without risking a glance down once I get to the top of the mast I clamber out to the end, sitting with my legs wrapped tight around the wood as I tie part of the rope down and wrap my hand in it as I lean over  
"Amari!" I barley hear a warning shout over the winds that have picked up even more but I don't pay it any mind as I focus on balancing and not letting the wind rip my jacket off of me or rip me off of the mast. I grip the sail and pull it back taking notice that the rope just broke instead of the sail ripping so I fix it easily, tying it tightly before carefully making my way back to the rope that'll let me down to the deck. Half way down the wind caught me and sent me swinging on the rope  
"Steady her!" came a shout and I felt the rope get pulled against the wind and glanced down to see Hock, Richards and Soames holding it steady for me so I make a quick decent, patting them all on the shoulders in thanks before they rush back off again  
"Amari, wait this storm out in my cabin!" Jack shouts from the helm, I look up and see him planted, booted feet wide spread for balance, both hands on the wheel and eyes taking in every detail of what's happening  
"Don't be ridiculous! You'll need all the help you can get with the way this storms acting!" I shout back and narrow my eyes at him  
"As long as you're having to sail under my flag love you'll be doing as I say!" he snaps and locks eyes with me for but a moment before going back to watching. I clench my jaw, a small muscle visibly flexing along my jaw before I storm across the deck to his cabin and slam the door shut behind me.

I pace around the room seeing red for what feels like hours, barely able to keep myself on my feet as the waves assault the sides of the Pearl, my anger not diminishing in the slightest 'How dare he...ordering me around like I'm some helpless wench. Like I haven't lived on a ship...like I wasn't first bloody mate to my father!' I think and narrow my eyes "That bugger." I say as I pull my pistol out and reload it before shoving it back into it's holster 'I should shoot him.' I let out a huff at the thought before smirking and throwing my arms out as I spin in a circle 'Have this beaut for me and my onesies, take my fathers ship back and have control of them both!' I laugh humorlessly before kicking at the built in shelves that're near by 'That's the dumbest idea I've ever had' I scold myself  
"Yer not throwing my maps around are you?" came the familiar slur of Jack  
"I'd not be coming in here just yet Jack. I'm liable to take your bloody head off!" I snap and whirl around to face the door, seeing him with his head poked past it and watch as his deep brown eyes take in exactly how angry he's made me  
"Now, I didn't mean any disrespect by sending you in 'ere." he says carefully, I snarl and march towards him, hands clenched into fists. He walks backwards with his hands raised slightly as I follow him out of the cabin  
"No bloody disrespect?!" I snap and glare at him out from under my hat "You sent me inside like I'm some useless wench who's never spent a day of 'er life at sea Jack!" I snarl, not even attempting to hide my anger from him or the crew "If we were in switched positions, if you'd lost the Pearl and were on my ship going to get her back I'd have never told you to hide out from a bloody storm! Have you forgotten who I am? What I've spent the last ten and a half years of my life doing?" I growl out, fingers twitching slightly "Or do you really think that lowly of me?" I hiss out, my eyes narrowing dangerously as I watch him and I can tell he's trying to pick his words carefully just by the slight twitch his fingers have  
"Of course I haven't forgotten who you are or what you've done, love." he says and takes a small breath "And I certainly don't think lowly of you Amari." he says, narrowing his eyes slightly as he gauges my reactions. I scoff, my lips pulling back in a snarl at him  
"I'm not going to be as easy to talk down as the other lasses you've pissed off Jack." I growl  
"I know that." he says, the slur in his words all but gone "You have to see it from my prospective. You where endangering yourself and there for my crew. I didn't need extra distractions such as those." he says  
"Endangering myself...I wasn't endangering nobody! Least of all myself! I had the rope wrapped around my arm at all times. Even if I had fallen I wouldn't have gone far before I caught myself Jack. I'm not new to the ocean and I'm certainly not new to fixing rigging during a bloody storm!" I snap and throw my hands up in the air in exasperation, turning my back to him, walking a little ways from him before starting to pace and glare at my boots "I have half a mind to shoot you." I growl, spinning on my heels and drawing my pistol in one smooth movement, aiming straight between his eyes. I heard his crew start to move but I didn't pay them any mind as Jack moved his hand slightly making them stop. He stepped toward me and I pulled the hammer back, narrowing my eyes at him. He let out a breath and continued forward  
"You have every right to love." he says once he was closer. He sets his hand on top of my pistol and lowers it slowly to point towards his heart and took the slight step forward that pressed the barrel to his chest, my eyes widen slightly as I look at my pistol pressed firmly over his heart before snapping my eyes back to his and narrowing them again "I underestimated you, tossed my knowledge of you aside and treated you like a woman who'd never been at sea before lass. I've wounded your pride." he says quietly, to soft for anyone but me to hear "If you think this is the way to fix it so be it, but you should know that I'm terribly sorry and if you don't pull the trigger and I get another chance here I'll not be making the same mistake twice." he says, starring into my eyes. I snap my teeth together in irritation before disarming my pistol and slowly putting it away before punching him as hard as I can and watch him stumble back a few steps and cover his busted lip  
"You best not be making that mistake again Sparrow. Next time there won't be any negotiating." I growl as a couple of his crew run up and take hold of my arms, jerking me backwards but I don't pay them any heed as I keep my eyes on Jack who's checking his hand to see how bad off he is  
"Let her go men, I told ya to stay back didn't I?" Jack says loudly with all his typical slur and spiny hand movements  
"Aye Cap'ian but-" the one to my left starts  
"Yer disobeying orders Mister Timms." Jack warns lightly and they both disappear from my sides  
"Well, we've created quite the spectacle for the crew. I say we take this talk back into my cabin so my men can get back to work, savvy?" he asks and throws his hands out wide but the look in his eyes told me not to argue it  
"Aye." I growl and spin around, heading straight back to the Captains cabin.

I stand in the middle of the room with my arms crossed, frowning and watch as he walks in, shutting and locking the door behind him. He sighs as he pulls his hat from his head, tossing it onto his desk  
"Amari." he says and looks over at me, I almost take a step back at the look in his eyes, he was upset obviously but it was almost like I had wounded him in a way other than hitting him  
'You held him at gun point and struck him in front of his crew all because of your pride.' a voice hisses in my head and I cringe, dropping my arms and look to the floor, that one simple look making my anger dissipate slowly "Jack, I-" I start softly but cut myself off 'He tossed me to the side like I was useless.' I think and harden my glare "No. Fuck it, I'm not going to apologize." I snap and clench my hands into fists "I'd clean that cut before it gets infected." I say before walking a bit closer to him "Now move." I grunt and cross my arms, tipping my head back so I could look down my nose at him slightly. I watch as he frowns deeply, looking like he's about to snap but he simply steps to the side. I nod slightly and walk out, slamming his door behind me and heading straight below deck, ignoring the questioning looks from the crew and shutting myself in the guest cabin. It wasn't even an hour before my door swings open "What's the-" I start, jumping to my feet and looking at the three crew men standing there  
"Sorry miss, but Cap'ain's orders." one says before two of them grab me by the arms  
"Let go! What're you doing?!" I snap and struggle against their grip to no avail as they drag me down lower in the ship 'They're taking me to the brig.' I think and my eyes widen as I dig the heels of my boots into the floorboards, the cell bars coming into view "H-hey, hey come on. We can talk about this." I beg as the third crew member undoes my belt and makes sure to get all my daggers off me. The three of them have the decency to look sorry as I fruitlessly struggled in their grip while one of the doors were opened "Come on, real funny guys. We can stop now, okay?" I say, forcing a laugh and looking around at each of them before they push me into the cell. I stumble slightly before spinning on my heels, seeing the door swing shut. I feel my stomach drop and my heart jump up into my throat "C-Come on...open the door." I mumble weakly, walking up to it and gripping the bars so tight my knuckles turn white  
"Can't be doin' that Miss Amari, tha'd be goin' against orders." one says, I look up at him, starring for a moment and recognize it's Hock. I swallow hard and force a smile that's watery at best  
"Of course." I breath out, pressing my forehead to the bars and closing my eyes "Did the orders say anything about food or water?" I ask, barely getting my voice to a whisper  
"Are ye in need of something?" Hock asks and motions the others to go back to their duties  
"I haven't had lunch yet, I-I'd like to get that and...as much Rum as you can get me." I say and pull away from the bars, listening to him walk away "Gods know I'm gonna need it." I add softly before looking around the simple cell.  
It didn't take long for Hock to come back with a plate of food and a few bottles of Rum, I take the plate and the bottles carefully "Thank you Hock." I mumble softly, keeping my eyes down  
"Of course miss." he says before leaving. I settle on the floor in the middle of the cell, setting the bottles carefully beside me and keeping the plate on my lap as I eat quickly. I slide the plate out of the cell and pull the cork from the first Rum bottle, downing it quickly before laying on my back and staring up at the roof while trying to get my heart to settle back into my chest 'He's not gonna throw you over so calm down.' I tell myself and close my eyes, throwing my arm across my eyes and settling into the dark my arm provided 'He might though.' the thought drifts through and I screw my eyes shut 'No...he may be mad but he's not going to maroon me.' I think defiantly before forcing myself to fall asleep.

I roll over as I wake up and stare through the cell bars, watching the empty hall as the sun starts rising, the rays just barely visible through the storm that's still raging on. I sit up, my spine popping at the sudden movement and I grab one of the last two bottles of Rum and sip at it 'I bet he's waiting to see if I'll break.' I think as I toss the cork between the bars and watch it bounce in the hall "Fuck you." I mumble and spin so my back is facing the bars as I continue sipping at the rum until footsteps start towards me  
"Miss, breakfast." Hocks voice says from the door. I close my eyes for a moment before setting the bottle down and getting up  
"Thanks Hock." I say, my voice pitched low, probably making him strain to hear me  
"No trouble." he says and hands a plate to me "Need some more Rum?" he asks, I shake my head  
"No. I think I'd rather not drink myself into a stupor before I know how this is going to play out ya know?" I hum and look up at him lazily "Won't be able to swim well enough if I'm drunk." I add softly before turning and returning to my spot on the floor with my back to the bars. It takes a few minutes before Hock leaves with a sigh, I stare down at the plate and eat slowly before sliding the plate into the hall again. Instead of going back to sitting I take my opened Rum bottle and pace the small cell.

That's what I do for three days. I pace the cell, make the last bottle and a half of Rum last and eat whatever Hock brings me for my meals. "Amari." came the familiar slur of Jack, nearly making me drop the bottle of Rum as I swallowed the last swig of it. I spin on my heels, looking at him wide eyed  
"Jack." I whisper, my nerves running cold "L-Look...we can talk about this right?" I ask, my voice pitched slightly  
"Aye." he says narrowing his eyes slightly "That's what we're going to do." he says and opens the cell door and steps back to wait for me. I narrow my eyes slightly as I watch him, hesitating for a moment before stepping out and away from him slightly, my eyes darting around to make sure no one was going to grab me  
"Okay...look, I know...fuck, I know I over did it." I stumble over my words, eyes darting over his face and cringing slightly when I see where I'd busted his lip. My hands fumbling uselessly a few inches in front of me "My temper got the better of me. My pride got the better of me. I-I didn't think, just acted." I stutter quickly, making sure to try and keep an eye out around me  
"Amari. Any captain, even your dad would have seen that as a sign of mutiny." he says in a gruff tone, I flinch and nod, looking down  
"Yes I know okay? I fucking know that." I snip and take a step back from him as he takes one towards me "Wait wait." I mumble and hold my hands up "Look, I get it. I'm in deep shit okay? I fucked up, I know." I say quickly as my back in pressed to the bars as he continues to step towards me "Do whatever you gotta to right this Jack, just for fucks sake don't throw me back into the ocean." I say, my voice pitched up several octaves in fear as I try and fail to curl in on myself. The silence that followed my words was nearly deafening  
"You think I'm going to throw you over board?" he asks  
"What else am I to think? You had your men throw me in the brig. It's all far to similar to what happened on the Saber." I mumble and risk a peak up at him. He crosses his arms and sighs  
"Well, this isn't what I'd intended." he grumbles more to himself than to me so I just staid quite "You won't be doing that again...savvy?" he asks and raises an eyebrow  
"On the pain of death it won't be happening again." I mumble, anxious to get above deck or at least arms length from Jack  
"You're free ta go then." he says so I waist no time in scrambling around him, not slowing down until I was above deck. I stop at the top of the stairs not caring that I had to squint to see as I breathed in the fresh sea air, tensing when something was pressed onto my head "All the things my men took off ye are in your cabin." Jack says from behind me, I swallow hard and nod  
"Has the storm let up enough to sail in Captain?" I ask after a moment of hesitation  
"Aye. We'll be heading for your ship soon as you retrieve your effects." he says and walks around me. I let out a breath and head below deck to my cabin, grabbing my belt and daggers, putting them back where they belong and letting out a relieved breath at the familiar weight resting on my hip.


End file.
